Not Part of the Plan
by FlameLightning19
Summary: My name is JT Matthews and my plans were to finish school, go to college, and become a police detective. Never did I plan to fall in love or to be stuck in the battle of wits between my lover and the world's greatest detective. AU and some OOC from the canon characters.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or its characters. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, Madhouse, Shueisha, and Viz Media. I also do NOT own Death Note: Another Note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases or its characters. Death Note: Another Note – The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases belongs to Nisioisin, Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, Shueisha, and Viz Media. I only own my OCs.**

**Author's Note: Well, I have not finished Death Note: Another Note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases yet, but I couldn't wait any longer to write this FanFiction. Since the beginning of this FanFic takes place before The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases I can go up to where the book starts with the FanFic. Also this FanFic will give me something to work on when I have writer's block with my other two stories. **

**I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I am using Microsoft Word, but it doesn't always help. This story is supposed to be in first person and in past tense. If you notice anything in present tense not counting the author's note and disclaimer let me know in a review. Anyway, please enjoy the FanFic and review.**

* * *

My name is JT Matthews; well my full name is Jordan Trinity Matthews. For as long as I can remember my parents had called me JT that it stuck; I am now know as JT to my friends, neighbors, and anyone who knows me. I wonder if anyone remembered my actual name.

I live alone here in Los Angeles because my parents died in a car crash two years ago. The neighbors took care of me and not only do I in school, but I also do odd jobs for my neighbors so I can continue to live in my house. I don't know if I have any other family, but I like it here in Los Angeles.

I may just be fourteen years old and a high school student, but I had to learn to take care of myself. My neighbors made sure that I used my money wisely and bought thing I needed. They also helped me out by occasionally buying me things I needed when I was low on money. During spring break, Christmas break, and summer break I'm able to work more for my neighbors.

Since school started September the fifth I can't help my neighbors as much. I help them all I can, but they understand that I have to do my homework. At least I have the weekends to help them.

I have only been in school for one week meaning today was September the twelfth. After I finished my homework today I have to help my next door neighbor with some chores. Not to mention I have to do my own chores around the house.

Even though I am in the eighth grade all of the work was not very challenging for me. I hardly have homework and when I do it was too easy. Well, I guess if it took me more than thirty minutes to do all my homework I couldn't help my neighbors, do my own chores, and cook for myself. I just want a challenge though which was one reason I wanted to be a police detective when I got older.

Crime and mystery TV shows, movies, and books give me the challenge I'm looking for which is why I love them. Despite being just fourteen the Los Angeles Police Department would sometimes ask for my help on their less serious and dangerous cases. I always solved every case I helped them with; they never had me to help in murder cases or rapist cases. That was always fine by me.

The final bell of school rang was what brought me out of my thoughts, I gather my books, and walked to my locker. I got the books for the classes I had homework in, which was English, History, and Math. Carrying my books, I headed out of the school and started to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Beyond

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or its characters. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, Madhouse, Shueisha, and Viz Media. I also do NOT own Death Note: Another Note - The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases or its characters. Death Note: Another Note – The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases belongs to Nisioisin, Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, Shueisha, and Viz Media. I only own my OCs.**

**Author's Note: I realize that the last chapter didn't make much sense, so I will try to explain. JT was in her last hour class and she was thinking because she is very intelligent. She was just trying to pass the time; school is too easy for her. JT is as smart as students from Wammy's.**

**Anyway, today JT will be meeting Beyond and it's the same day as the last chapter was in. I have most of this story planned out which is a good thing. As long as I can put my thoughts together I won't have writer's block with this story.**

**Well, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After I walked out of the school I turned right and headed down the sidewalk. I lived ten blocks away from school, so I didn't mind walking home. A few of the other students usually walk home from school with me, but I wanted to walk alone today.

As I was walking down the sidewalk I bumped into a teenager with black hair and black eyes. The teenager accidently knocked my books out of my hand, "I'm sorry," I told him.

The teenager smiled and it looked like he looked over my head, "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either."

I noticed the teenager had a British accent. I over looked that fact for now and started to pick up my books when I noticed the teenager was helping me, "You don't have to help me."

He continued to pick up my books, "Sure I do; after all it was partly my fault. My name is Beyond."

"My name is JT."

Beyond handed me my books, "Well, maybe we'll see each other again, JT."

I nodded, "Yeah, maybe so, Beyond."

Beyond then walked away in the direction he was going. I watched him walk away for a bit and wondered why a teenager from England was here in Los Angeles. He looked to be about my age; I noticed that Beyond's smile was very creepy. I doubted that I would ever see Beyond again.

* * *

I continued to walk home, I was five blocks from home when I bumped into Beyond. Sighing I took my backpack off my back and put my books in it. Placing my backpack on my back again I continued to walk home.

Ten minutes later, I arrived home from school; I reached into my pocket and took my keys out. Unlocking the door I walked inside; closing the door behind me I sighed, "Why does school have to be too damn easy?"

I walked to my room and turned on my CD player as I listened to my favorite CD. Unzipping my backpack I took out my English, History, and Math books. Sitting down at my desk I started to do my homework starting with English.

Thirty minutes later I finished my homework. I stood up, turned the CD player off, and put my books in my backpack. Walking to my living room I grabbed my door keys. I left my house and locked the door behind me.

I walked next door to my neighbor's house. Walking up to the front door I rang the doorbell and waited. Three minutes later Mrs. Johnson opened the door, "Hello, JT, how have you been?"

"I've been good. So, what do you need me to help you with, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Well, I need you to do what you normally do for me," she smiled at me.

I half smiled back, "Alright, I'll get started."

Mrs. Johnson let me inside and I walked over to the hall closet. I grabbed the mop, broom, mop bucket, and the vacuum cleaner. Every time I did chores for Mrs. Johnson it was always the same; sweep and mop the kitchen and bathrooms, vacuum the rest of the house, and wash any dirty dishes she had. This was the one day of the week I helped Mrs. Johnson, her daughter helped her the rest of the week.

I was glad that I was a fast worker when it came to chores. Depending on how many I had to do and the size of the house it usually took me from one to two hours. Mrs. Johnson's house always took me one hour to do the chores. I grabbed the mop, the mop, bucket, and the broom and headed to Mrs. Johnson's bathroom.

One hour later I had finished all of the chores. I walked to the living room and looked at Mrs. Johnson, "I've finished with all of the chores, Mrs. Johnson."

Mrs. Johnson looked at me, "Excellent work, JT. One hour to finish all of the chores as always."

"Well, I better head home, I've got my own chores to do," I started heading to the door.

"Wait, JT."

I stopped and looked at Mrs. Johnson, "Yes?"

She picked up something from the coffee table and held it in my direction, "Here take this."

I walked over to her and looked at what was in her hand. It was twenty dollars, "Mrs. Johnson, you don't have to pay me in money."

"This isn't from me, it's from Linda. She wanted you to have this for eating out money," Mrs. Johnson explained.

I took the money because I knew if I didn't Linda would give it to me tomorrow. I slightly smiled, "Alright, tell your daughter thank you for me."

Mrs. Johnson smiled, "I will. Goodbye, JT."

"Bye, Mrs. Johnson," I turned around and walked out of the house as I put the money in my pocket.

* * *

I walked to the sidewalk and started to walk home. Deciding that I would do my chores tonight I walked to my house, unlocked the door, and closed it behind me. I then headed to my room and grabbed my backpack. Unzipping it I grabbed my wallet and my cell phone; putting my phone and wallet in my pockets I headed out the front door again locking it behind me. I then started to walk to the local café.

I was three blocks away from my house when I noticed someone who I didn't think I would see again. It was Beyond and when he saw me he smiled. His smile wasn't as creepy this time, "Hello, JT; I wasn't expecting to run into you again.

I slightly smile back, "Yeah, what are the odds? Anyway, I'm about to get something to eat. Do you want to come with me?"

Beyond just looked at me with his finger up to his lips. He started at me, I was busy thinking to myself, _'What the hell am I doing?! I barley know him, but here I am asking Beyond to eat with me.'_

"I would love to."

Beyond's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at him a little surprised, "Okay, I don't have much money, so I hope the café will do."

"That will be fine," Beyond smiled again.

"Alright, follow me, Beyond," I started walking to the café again.

"Very well," he followed behind me.

Five minutes later we arrived at the café. I looked at Beyond, "I only have twenty dollars to eat out with a few times."

Beyond nodded, "I understand, JT."

"Okay, let's go; I have some chores that I have to do at home," I then walked inside the café.

Beyond walked into the café after I did, "I understand. You know you are a very interesting person."

I stopped halfway to the counter and looked at Beyond over my shoulder, "So are you. Well, what would you like?"

He walked up to me and grinned, "Some tea will do just fine. I have already eaten."

I nodded, "Alright, sit down at an empty booth and I'll order."

Beyond walked over to a booth and sat down. I didn't know why, but I watched him the whole time. Shaking my head slightly I walked up to the counter.

The young woman working the counter looked at me, "Hey, JT, it's been a while. How have you been?"

I looked at her, "Busy as usually, school just gets easier and easier. The school won't let me skip any grades either, Chelsey."

Chelsey frowned, "That sucks, and so would you like your usual?"

I nodded, "Yeah, can I also get some tea?"

Chelsey nodded slowly, "Yeah, that won't be a problem."

"Thanks, Chelsey."

"No problem, JT. Your total is seven dollars by the way," Chelsey smiled.

I pulled the twenty out of my pocket and handed it to her, "Sorry, all I have is a twenty."

"That's fine," Chelsey took the twenty, then got my change, and handed it to me, "Your change is thirteen dollars."

I took my change and put it in my pocket, "Is there anything you need done at your house?"

"No, sorry, JT. We have it handled."

"Oh, I see," I sighed.

My order was ready and Chelsey handed it to me, "Well, here's your order, JT."

I took it from her, "Thanks, Chelsey. Don't feel bad about there not being anything for me to help you with at your house."

Chelsey smiled, "Okay, well, have a nice day, JT."

I smiled slightly, "You too, Chelsey."

I walked over to the booth Beyond was sitting at and sat across from him. Grapping his tea I handed it to him.

"Are you okay?" Beyond suddenly asked as he took his tea.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I was just trying to see if there was anything I could do to help her."

"Like a job?" Beyond seemed surprised that I would be looking for a job.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do odd jobs anywhere I can."

"Why? Don't your parents earn enough money?"

'_Damn, he doesn't give up,'_ I thought to myself. I then looked at Beyond, "My parents died in a car crash two years ago while I was in school."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Beyond said sadly.

"Its fine, I'm over it," I then took a bite out of my sandwich.

"How can you say that?" Beyond asked.

"Why would you care?" I asked him.

"I lost my parents when I was young, but just before I came here my best friend at the orphanage killed his self. I still miss him every day," Beyond told me.

"I didn't say that I did not miss them. All I said was that I was over it," I then finished my sandwich.

Beyond took a sip of his tea, "JT, I would like to be your friend. We can meet every day and just talk."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because as I said before you are a very interesting person, JT," Beyond then smirked as he leant forward and whispered, "Or should I say Jordan Matthews."

My eyes widened when Beyond said my first and last name, "How the hell do you know that?"

"I'll tell you one day," Beyond smirked before he finished his tea.

I tried to ignore this and finished my hot chocolate, but it was hard. Hardly anyone knew my name was Jordan and if they did they called me JT instead.

We got up and left the café, Beyond was walking away, but I stopped him, "Beyond, wait."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Yes, JT?"

"You've got a deal, we can meet every day and talk," I was just too damn curious for my own good.

Beyond smiled, "Excellent, I'll see you tomorrow. After you get home from school and finish anything you need too."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Beyond then continued walking and when I could no longer see him I started to walk home. I was curious about Beyond's past; he was a very interesting person. Sighing to myself I just hoped one thing my mind was mainly thinking about wasn't true, _'I'm not starting to like him am I?'_

Walking to my house alone with my thoughts made me realize the struggle in my mind on whether I liked Beyond or not, turned out to be true. I was glad when I reached my house; running up to my front door I unlocked my door and walked inside. Closing the door behind me I locked it and placed my keys down on the coffee table along with my wallet, "Damn you Beyond."

I walked to my room and took the thirteen dollars out of my pocket and put it in my nightstand. Then I put my phone on top of the nightstand and walked to my bathroom. I took a quick shower, walked back to my room, and changed into my pajamas. My pajamas are nothing fancy, just a pair of shorts from the men's department that fit me and a tank top. Noticing that my chores could wait until tomorrow I turned out the lamp and went to bed.


End file.
